<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rules of Once Upon A Time by OnceUponAWerewolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440644">Rules of Once Upon A Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAWerewolf/pseuds/OnceUponAWerewolf'>OnceUponAWerewolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Rage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAWerewolf/pseuds/OnceUponAWerewolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Me just going on about some stupid crap that they put in this amazing show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rule Number One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rule Number One: Completely disregard the rules of curse.</p><p> </p><p>~First of all, the Sleeping Curse. The Evil Queen had told Snow White that she had to take it voluntarily. But, as we saw in later episodes, the first Sleeping Curse in Once was Aurora, which was forced by Maleficent. The Evil Queen watched that, so she should surely know that it didn’t have to be taken willingly. And, as we saw later on in the series, there were multiple more Sleeping Curses that were forced, such as Dorothy. </p><p> </p><p>~And the Dark Curse. Rumplestiltskin had told Zelena that only a child of Cora could enact it, so that would mean only her or Regina could cast it. But in season 3, Snow White casts the Dark Curse using Prince Charming's heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rule Number Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rule Number Two: Don’t explain a lot of things.</p><p>~Who created the Dark Curse? At first, it was told to us that Rumplestiltskin created it. But later on, he had Ursula, Cruella de Vil, and Maleficent steal it from a temple. And even later, the show said that the Black Fairy created the Dark Curse. </p><p>~How does the Author's pen work? Can only Isaac or, now, Henry, use it? It glowed when Henry and Isaac picked it up, but it never really specified whether or not they were the only ones able to use it. Cruella de Vil wanted to use it, but never got the chance to. Also, why can’t you write your own happy ending? What if you’re one of the characters, and end up having a happy ending anyway? Can you not write it? Or what if you write something that leads to your own happy ending? Do you cease to be the Author even if it was an accident?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rule Number Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rule Number Three: Completely ruin good characters.</p><p> </p><p>~RUBY! Im sorry, mates, but if you’ve read any of my other fics, you know I’d have to mention her. Okay, first of all, they got rid of her for all of season 3, and I know Meghan was in Intelligence, but it still ticks me off how little screen time she got. And season 4. They made this stupid flashback thing in The Bear King, of how Ruby left Storybrooke, but it was completely stupid. And, how did she and Mulan get to Oz after helping Merida? When did they go, and why didn’t they have their memories taken by Emma? Okay. Now, Dorothy. I hate how they just stuffed the entirety of Ruby and Dorothy’s relationship into one episode. You can’t rush True Love, mate. </p><p> </p><p>~Belle. Guys, she’s awesome, but Once made her a complete idiot. She is oblivious and easy to deceive. And she’s pretty much helpless the entire series. There’s always someone having to protect her. This is making me mad.</p><p> </p><p>~What happened to Jefferson? The Mad Hatter was a side character in the first season, but disappeared afterwards. He was the one who originally freed Belle from her cell beneath the hospital. I think he should get some recognition for that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rule Number Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rule Number Four: Belle always gets back with Rumple.</p><p> </p><p>~Do I even have to explain this?! He kept lying and hurting her, and they’d break up, only to get back together after, like, 4 episodes! ):( It is so stupid and enraging to me. You’d think, being portrayed as a smart, level-headed girl, that she’d have the common sense not to keep going back to Gold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rule Number Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rule Number Five: No one really dies.</p><p>~Okay, first of all, can I just point out how dumb that “the fate of every Savior is death” thing was? EVERYONES FATE IS DEATH!</p><p>~So, Zelena came back after she got shattered by Rumplestiltskin, going into her amulet thing and through the time portal, then pretending to be Marian (ew).</p><p>~Rumplestiltskin died when he defeated Peter Pan, his father. But then, Belle and Neal go on this stupid quest to bring him back. Gah.</p><p>~I think Baelfire fake died about three times before he actually died.</p><p>~Hook died twice, first in Isaacs rewrite of the story, where everything that happened there was erased. Then, he died saving everyone from all the Dark Ones that he had summoned. </p><p>~David got his heart crushed by Snow White when they enacted the second Dark Curse, but Regina ripped Snow's heart out and split it in half, which SOMEHOW brought him back to life and didn’t kill Snow.</p><p>~Maleficent got turned into a pile of ash, but came back to life after some stupid spell.</p><p>~Okay so I don’t think anyone will care about these few other ones. But, Daniel. Regina’s first love, remember? He was killed by Cora, only to be brought back to life by Frankenstien in Storybrooke.</p><p>~Cora also fake died a bunch.</p><p>~Okay, last one I think. One of the dwarves was killed by Evil Snow White in Isaacs rewrite.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>